


HAS IT HAPPENED YET?

by Mxxxx



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 这篇文章的时间设定是主宇宙复联4后的索尔遇见了从2012年开启新支钱的洛基。在某一个特定时空中，两个并行的空间重叠了，于是他们相遇了。另外，本文的索尔不是复联4人设。





	1. Chapter 1

瞧瞧，索尔对自己说，这就是你现在的模样，一个看上去沉默寡言、不知时日的家伙。

他站在窗前，穿着灰色的衬衫和深蓝色的长裤，抽着一支烟，望着楼底下的行人走来走去。索尔之前并不抽烟，在阿斯加德的时候或许有过一两次，但至少从未尝试过地球的口味。不过，你知道的，自从“那件事情”之后，他开始时不时迷恋上这种可以让人放松的小东西。

他们称那场战争为“那件事情”，这并不是出于政府禁言的条例或是人们内心的恐惧，只是因为，那场遮天蔽日的战争离现在已经太遥远了——10年？20年？还是50年？索尔已经记不清了。他的战友纷纷离他而去，联盟里新的队员更是因为出于敬重和他并不亲近，这些索尔也并不在意。在地球建立了新的阿斯加德之后，他渐渐变得离群索居，有时候甚至会一个人跑到远离美国的地方——一个小岛上或是一片森林里呆着。

时间的流逝对于索尔而言，就如同狂风卷起一片落叶一般无足轻重。人们依旧称呼他为神，伟大的、英俊的、勇敢的、博爱的神。人们会为神献上最美丽的鲜花，却不曾想要探寻神的内心。那是亵渎，人们那样说到。

但索尔只是笑了笑。他想起和老朋友们第一次见面时候在树林里打得天昏地暗，其中一个人还用戏剧腔来嘲笑自己，和这两位好友的不拘小节比起来，现在活着的人实在是太无趣、太拘谨了。

他一个人生活在一间公寓里。有时候他会烦躁不安地在房间里走来走去，有时候又静坐着，比影子还静止。他渐渐丧失了说话的欲望，也没有说话的对象。一个人呆久了也会烦闷。每当这时，他就会在无人的大森林里把风停住，用无声的闪电从地平线的一端到另一端划破乌黑的天空，听雷声在遥远的地方呼啸。这让他觉得放松，甚至能带给他一些美好的回忆，关于阿斯加德粉红色的日落或是已经不在身边的家人。

而现在，索尔喜欢站在窗前观察人类。似乎带上天神的仁慈，他喜欢看他们在街上慢慢走来，前面的一个男人穿着整洁的黑西装，后面跟着的男孩看上去既礼貌又英俊，他俩如果站在一起，就好像一副讲究的现代派画家的人物。你一定会觉得好奇，没错，索尔也开始了解艺术。这些是用来“陶冶情操的东西”——他的弟弟曾经说过，当阿斯加德的金光还闪烁之时，索尔曾经瞧不起这些东西，但当他在地球拥有看似无尽的时间之后，学习，居然成为了他为数不多感兴趣的事情。

索尔吸了最后一口烟，将烟屁股摁在玻璃上熄灭。他走进房间，为自己拿了一件外套，那天是星期二，日历上显示的是老日子。索尔从桌上的花瓶里拿出一把他前一晚买好的花，随意用废旧的纸张抱起来，花梗带出来的水渍滴在餐桌和地板上，像一颗颗透明的糖。索尔来不及收拾，他穿上鞋就往外走。

天空的亮白让索尔眯起了眼。他觉得整个世界干涸而乏味，甚至能感觉到空气中的灰尘正落到他的唇上、睫毛上、眼睛里。但索尔有自己的目的地，他知道自己要去干什么。每一个月的同一天，他都会前往一个墓地，手里捧着鲜花，像是在对待认真的事情——而他的确是。这一天，“那件事情”结束了，这一天，成为了他们的忌日。

“嘿！嘿！你是雷神对不对？”从墓地回来之后，索尔去面包房给自己买一些吃的。一个男人站在离他不远处的对面叫他。索尔抬起头，沉默地望着对方。  
“告诉我，那种战争还会再来吗？告诉我，雷神，我们以后还会消失吗？你的战友呢？怎么就把你一个人抛下了？”是一个有些失礼的年轻人，索尔心想。但他已经习惯了，这种话已经听过了一千次。他本想用玩笑话回答，就好像多年之前他说过的无数个不怎么好笑的笑话一样，但他已经没办法再讲出笑话。在没有精力的时候，这么做让他觉得疲惫。

下午三点刚过，索尔回了家。他将食物放进厨房，然后坐在餐桌前给自己倒了一杯水。接下来的几分钟，房间里的一切和平时没有任何区别。但就在这短短的几分钟里，索尔亲眼目睹了一件怪事——原本残留在桌子的水渍，突然间消失不见。  
索尔眨了眨眼睛，然后猛地低头再看向地板，果然，留在地板上的水渍也同时消失了。

第一件怪事的发生，可以认为是巧合。但如果怪事接二连三地出现，那么其中一定有索尔暂时不了解的原因。从消失的水珠开始，每隔一段时间——一天、两天或是好几天，在下午一刻这个同一时间，屋子里面总会发生奇怪的变化。

倒出来的一杯牛奶被喝光了。  
房间里的窗帘被突然拉上。  
卫生间的浴缸被放满了水。  
电视机开了又关。  
一本陌生的书出现了又消失。

如果托尼、史蒂夫还在，他们一定会对索尔说，这就是地球人说的闹鬼。而一旁的班纳则会解释道，不，这只是物理磁场发生了变化。然后再说出一连串索尔未曾听过的名词。

这样的怪异持续了一段时间之后，索尔已经习以为常。甚至于只要每次下午在三点前回到家，他的心里开始隐隐期待今天会发生什么更奇怪的事情。

这就好像屋子里面住了一个鬼魂，不再是索尔一人。  
至少，在经历了这么多这么多事情之后，还有一个鬼魂愿意陪着他。

欣赏完那天下午的“怪异魔术”之后，索尔睡了一觉。但当他醒来之时，却发现客厅里坐着一个几近透明的物体。不，不能说是物体，远远望过去，更像是一个人的背影。那天下午的天色灰暗，索尔站在卧室的门口，他揉了揉眼睛，这或许就是陪伴了自己这段时间的鬼魂，它的身体几近透明，灰白色的。索尔丝丝地盯着它，观察着它的动作。它从沙发上站起来了，身体边缘是模糊不清的轮廓，它穿过餐桌，走向厨房，又从厨房折返，坐回沙发里，直到几分钟后消失不见。

后来，那个物体出现的次数越来越频繁。索尔发现，随着每一次新的出现，它的身体、脸庞和样貌都变得比上一次更清晰一些，存在的时间也更久一些，而自己房间里面突然出现或者消失的东西也越来越多。这让索尔觉得好奇，却并不感到害怕。在内心深处，索尔甚至觉得升起了一种情切感。这样的情绪他已经很久很久没有在别人身上体会到了。

那种亲切，就好像阿斯加德的微风扫在脸上的感觉，柔柔的，缓缓的，像海浪涌上沙滩，像温柔的怀抱，更像枕边的絮语。

直到最近的一次，索尔再次看见它的时候，它正躺在沙发上看着一本书。

房间里开着昏黄的灯，整个客厅笼罩在奇异的灯光下。书的封面遮住了脸。远远望过去就好像一个真实的人躺在那儿一样，比任何一次出现都要清楚。索尔看见它穿着一套西装，黑色的——就好像自己的弟弟多年以前穿过的那套“女巫装”一样。索尔看见它的头发是黑色的，发尾有些卷，就好像自己的弟弟保持了多年的发型一样。索尔看见它修长的手指拿着书，看似随意地搭在一起的腿，另一只手规律性地把一个苹果抛向空中，就好像自己那次“时空旅行”回到阿斯加德，在地牢里看见了却没有机会说话的弟弟一样……

这太奇怪了对不对？自己的弟弟已经消失了很久很久，索尔甚至不知道他是不是在这个宇宙中活着。战争结束后，索尔曾经在宇宙中漫无目的地寻找过他，但却一无所获。总有人劝他放弃，但他却一刻也不曾动过这样的念头。

索尔的喉咙像是被东西梗住，他的鼻腔发出沉重的呼吸。整个屋子沉寂了，整个城市都沉寂了。他终于明白之前的感觉从何而来，在每一个三点过一刻的下午，在每一个普普通通的夜晚，他无以名状地安心从何而来。

沙发上的人动了动，似乎是合上了书。索尔张开嘴，他的双唇颤抖着，他想叫出那个名字，那个消失了很多很多年的名字，但他却连一个音符都发不出来。那个名字像是融进了他的骨和肉里，每呼唤一次都要忍受巨大的疼痛和钻心的折磨。

过了一会儿，索尔居然笑了起来。他举起手，捂住自己的嘴。他甚至不知道自在笑什么，是笑沙发上的人的出现，还是笑自己，或者是之前发生的所有怪异的事情。

索尔用手捂着嘴，涨红了脸，拼命无力地想压住自己发出的动静，眼睛里盈起了泪。

沙发上的人最终感觉到了，他直起身，扭过头，看向索尔的方向。绿色的眼睛中闪过一瞬即逝的诧异，但很快又露出索尔熟悉的那丝狡黠。

“我亲爱的哥哥，”洛基轻声笑了起来，“之前你找到我的时候，不是苦苦追逐就是谆谆教诲，怎么这一次，你却如此伤心地哭了呢？ ”


	2. Chapter 2

阿斯加德在烈火中湮灭之后，索尔只能在梦中与它重逢。那个他诞生的地方，壮丽的宫殿用银墙、金柱和钻石门建成，花园里的花不知疲惫地绽放，耳畔永远回荡着动人的音符，太阳放射出灿烂的光芒，百灵鸟在空中带着歌声飞向远方。索尔总是行走在仙宫最珍贵的地毯上，而他的弟弟，永远处在最芬芳的花香混合的气氛中。

那时候的日子，他们仍未成年，众神之母喜欢用臂膀拥抱着他俩，为他们编织玫瑰和石竹的花冠，波浪形的长发在美丽的额头附近飘扬。索尔和洛基每日不停地追逐和嬉笑，似乎这世间对他们格外宽厚，并没有给他们附加任何烦恼。

他们躲在仙宫的每一处长廊的拐角，藏在每一间被灰尘遮蔽的书房，年少的索尔捧着洛基的脸，亲吻他那轻颤的黑色睫毛，给予他最甜美无私的祝福。索尔对洛基轻声说，犹如蝴蝶张开透明的翅膀，“我将永远顺从你的意愿，我的弟弟。如果你想要永飞不停的鸟，我会送给你。如果你想要眨眼之间就能到达宇宙中心的骏马，我也会送给你。我甚至可以送你藏在月亮之上的纸船，船里装满银色的波浪……”  
但洛基从不回答，从不说自己想要什么。他只是嗤嗤地笑，快速跑开留给索尔一个背影。洛基的声音在长廊里飘荡，撞击着水晶的墙面发出清脆的回响。  
“别试图取悦我，哥哥。”洛基说，“以后你会后悔的。”

然后，美梦变成了噩梦。噩梦曾使索尔的耳朵和嘴巴日日夜夜无止境地流血，仿佛有一群幽灵坐在他的床头，用怒号般的嗓音不段在他耳边重复着阿斯加德消亡的惨剧。在梦的画面中，索尔看见黑色的天空布满繁星，万物静谧，但在他面前倒下的人却血迹斑斑。那曾经与它亲近的身躯渐渐变冷，他一生中摸过的最美丽的黑发沾满了污渍，强烈的仇恨汇成汹涌的波涛，像一团浓烟涌上大脑，日日夜夜，夜夜日日。

洛基盯着眼前的索尔——刚开始他甚至不敢确定，眼前的索尔看上去是如此苍老，洛基不敢相信自己会用这样一个词来形容还不到两千岁的哥哥。与上一次见面相比，索尔的额头上多了几道皱纹，一头金发不长不短，但仿佛已经失去了原来的光泽，那双蓝眼睛更是奇怪，其中一只居然变成了金棕色，奥丁和弗丽嘉要是知道了，肯定会大吃一惊。

而最让洛基感到意外的是，索尔炽热的眼睛中含着泪，成年之后，洛基再也没有讲过索尔掉眼泪。索尔咧开了嘴，洛基却认为他这个笑容愚蠢透了。

洛基的绿眼睛飞快地打量着屋子里的一切，感觉很奇怪，但又充满了一种熟悉感。“索尔，我的哥哥，”他从沙发上站起来，走到索尔面前，双手背在身后，“告诉我，这并不是2012年，对吗？”  
索尔先是一愣，继而很快就明白洛基在说什么。他咬着嘴唇，朝洛基伸出手，像是拼劲全力一般想要拉住他。但洛基却迅速往后退了一步，避开了索尔。  
“你是索尔，但又不是我认识的索尔。”洛基缓缓地说道，“这里是我房间，但又不完全是我的房间。既然现在不是2012年，如果我没猜错的话，”洛基抬起眼睛看着索尔，“那么就是两个不同的时空重叠了，而你，是另一个时空的索尔。”  
“多么奇怪。在地球上居然会发生这样的事情。”洛基笑了起来，他伸出手，用魔法变出一把银色的匕首，修长的手指轻轻一握再一转，刀锋正对着索尔。  
“如果你是来要求我交出宇宙魔方的话，我是不会答应你的，索尔。”  
“不，”索尔立刻摇头，“洛基，我不是……”  
“宇宙魔方是我的。”洛基打断了索尔的话，手里的匕首透出幽幽的蓝光。  
“相信我洛基，我并不是要宇宙魔方。”索尔试图往前一步，但洛基用匕首制止了他的举动。洛基挑起眉毛，嘴里轻笑着：“那就是要带我回阿斯加德，让奥丁来审判我？”

索尔觉得自己的胃里有什么东西在翻搅。他往后推开一步，手颤抖着想要找到一只香烟，哪怕只有一个烟屁股，让他可以暂时镇定下来。他要如何和洛基开口说，自己已经很久很久没有和他相见了，他要如何和洛基开口说，在自己的这个时空里，他已经失去了一切。  
索尔的眼睛盯着洛基那张脸，绿眼睛里面闪烁的光芒，眉头皱起的形状还有说话时嘴角的弧度……这些都太熟悉了。喉咙里不断翻滚上来的酸涩让他身体止不住地颤抖、难受。  
“不，我……”索尔垂下湿润的眼睛，什么话都说不出来。  
洛基的眉头皱得更深。  
“你看上去很奇怪，哥哥。”  
洛基的语气有些担心，但很快他又故意用讥讽的语气补充道：“我不会相信你说的话，哥哥。你总是想要扼住我的喉咙，总是想要我一切都听你的话，总是想要我活在你的阴影之下。我已经说过了，我不再是你的兄弟。而这一切，都是你和那些复仇者们的鬼主意。”  
瞧瞧，洛基又说出了那些恶毒的话，用那些嘲讽的词。索尔极力控制住自己，但他却无法自控地在心里呐喊：再说多一些，再骂多一些都没关系。洛基，只要你还活着，那么一切就会有转机。  
洛基没等到索尔的回答。他最后变成一道绿色的光，消失不见。

接下来的几天，每到下午三点刚过，索尔就坐在客厅里等待着，等待两个空间的再次重叠。他询问过联盟里的新人，那些关于时空穿梭和量子力学的深奥理论。坦白说，索尔没怎么听懂，但是他知道——至少当时托尼和史蒂夫对他说过回到2012年找宇宙魔方时遇到的意外，宝石不见了，洛基也不见了。

没有比这个更好的解释了。2012年的洛基拿走了宇宙魔方，如同古一法师说的那样，开启了一条新的时间线，所以洛基见到自己的第一面才会怀疑这不是2012年。多么神奇，两个不同的时空，因为宝石的作用，通过同一个媒介重叠了。  
而与此同时索尔突然想到，如果这一切都是成立的，那么在洛基的那个世界里，自己在这个世界所经历的一切，都未曾发生。

让索尔感到失望的是，洛基并没有再次出现在这个房间里。时间一到，两个不同的时空照样重叠，但苦苦等待的只有索尔。但这又有什么大不了的呢？索尔心想，只要能再次见到洛基，再次见到他，索尔觉得自己什么都愿意做。  
索尔和洛基的第二次重逢是在一个晚上。那天下午，索尔再次等不到洛基的出现，他失望地一个人到外面解决了晚饭，消磨漫长的时间。等他回到家，走到客厅的扶手椅坐下，却没有打开灯。他的脚踢到了什么东西，地毯上是他前几天穿过的几件衬衫和长裤，而在沙发上，在昏暗中，一个沉睡的背影看起来苍白而单薄。

索尔在一旁静坐了一会儿才走过去。他不知道洛基是什么时候出现在房间里的，他看上去有些疲惫，紧闭的眼睛深陷。索尔叹了一口气，他坐在地毯上，轻轻握住了洛基垂下来的手。索尔的手掌和手指出乎意料地柔软，握得仿佛也很温柔，手指上还能感受到洛基手上的温热。

温热。这是多么好的一个词，至少它代表着洛基还活着。

索尔想起那些垂落在地上、混杂在绿草中的黑发。他们无数次躺在阿斯加德的草地上，昆虫的鸣叫，树木垂下茂密的枝叶，微风弹起的悦耳的琴弦，穿过宇宙的寂静，把这些和声送到他们彼此低垂的眼睑。

索尔曾经大胆地在草地上吻过洛基。他亲吻他黑色的发丝，亲吻他的前额。他曾经想过继续，往下吻，吻上洛基小巧而挺立的鼻尖，吻上他薄而软的双唇。但索尔终究克制住了，两双慌乱的眼睛对视着，那个最合适的瞬间，就如同星星突然离开了轨道，让人措手不及又转瞬即逝。

“你再这样握着我的手，我就要变魔法消失了。”洛基在黑暗中睁开了眼睛，他睡醒了。一醒来就看见自己的手被索尔紧紧地握着。  
“很抱歉，洛基。”索尔尽可能温柔地和他说话，但却并不打算就此松手。他想问洛基，之前那一个月你都去哪儿？为什么不出现？但这些质问到了嘴边，却变成一句看似轻飘飘的：“你什么时候来的？”  
“应该是你离开之后。”  
“我以为你再也不会出现。”  
“我是这么打算的。但好像只要我一回到纽约，就会在宝石的作用下和你的时空重叠在一起。”洛基翻了个身，侧卧着面对索尔。他们的手依旧握在一起。  
“你去了哪儿？之前不在纽约？”索尔追着洛基的话问道，“我是说，不在2012年的纽约。”“让我猜猜看，”洛基笑着说，“我的哥哥，索尔奥丁森，一定是想我了。”  
“别说俏皮话。”索尔皱了皱眉。  
“瞧瞧，蝼蚁的救世主，他们可曾在赞美诗中写下你的名字？他们是不是称赞你的善良和伟大，用黄金为你浇注了一个耸立的雕像？”  
“那些我不在乎。”索尔从地毯上站了起来，他微微朝洛基弯下腰，“我带你去房间睡。”  
“不。我要走了。”  
“多呆一会儿。”索尔又有些急了，他的脸皱成一团，“你看起来很苍白。”  
洛基闭上眼睛不说话了。过了一会儿，他又睁开，直勾勾的盯着索尔看。  
“要我留下来，当然可以。可是哥哥，”洛基说，“你得告诉我，在你的世界里，究竟发生了什么？”  
“什么？”索尔不明白。  
“在你的世界里，究竟发生了什么让你变化如此之大。又或者，让我猜猜看，”洛基的眼睛转了转，“在你的世界里，我是不是已经死了？”


	3. Chapter 3

那本是洛基的一句玩笑话，但没想到索尔听见之后眼眶却再度发红。  
“索尔？”洛基直起身体坐了起来，他疑惑地问道：“所以是真的？我真的死了？”  
“我不知道你在说些什么。”索尔沉着声音快速地咕哝了一句，他把洛基从沙发上拉起来，一扫之前的温柔，毫不客气地用力把他推进卧室，“你去里面睡。去里面睡。”  
“索尔！”洛基用力扶着门框不愿意再往前一步。他早就猜到两个并行的世界所发生的一切并非完全一致，在他的宇宙里，他成功地拿着宝石从复仇者大厦里消失。为了躲避复仇者们和索尔的追寻，还有见鬼的奥丁的审判，洛基拿着宝石在宇宙中流浪了好些日子。但眼前的索尔就完全不一样了。他脸上的伤疤和那颗颜色奇怪的眼珠子一早就赤裸裸地告诉了洛基，在他的世界里一定发生过什么可怕的事情。

“所以我是真的死了？”洛基微微仰起头质问索尔道，他们两个人距离如此之近。  
“我不知道你在说些什么。你在说什么胡话。”  
“从小时候开始你就这样，只要你一撒谎就会变得奇怪，会把那句谎话颠来倒地重复，这连妈妈都知道。”  
索尔沉默着避开这个问题，他用力地推了一把洛基，想把他推到房间里。  
“索尔！”洛基挣扎着，手里习惯性地变出了匕首，也提高了自己的声调。他一直盯着索尔，但黑暗中他很难看清他的表情。  
索尔望着别处，窗外的天已经全黑了。外面的路上偶尔有车灯扫过，光柱在空气中摇摆。周围的一片都寂静无声。  
索尔的手开始发抖。  
洛基把手抱在胸前，他再一次说：“你应该把发生的一切都告诉我。”  
而这让索尔如何开口。他用手捂住脸，脑袋里向电影一样飞快地闪过死亡、爆炸、火焰、飞船……还有灭霸那只掐着洛基脖子的手。索尔的头垂了下来，手随意地拨开两旁不长又不短的头发，他听见自己用一种不带任何情感的语气说话，像是医院里的医生理智地宣布令人伤心的讣告——  
“你的确死了，洛基。”  
“死在了我的面前。”  
“噢。”洛基的身体明显一顿，他偏过头，垂下眼睛，睫毛在脸下落下一片阴影。手里的匕首消失了，两只手垂在身侧。  
“难以接受，对吗？”索尔抽了抽鼻子，他伸手揽过洛基的肩膀，“过来，弟弟。现在你坐回沙发上，我给你弄点喝的。放心，你想知道的一切我都会告诉你。”

就如同古一法师说的那样，一颗宝石离开的原本所在的现实世界之后，会产生对现实结果有影响的另一条支线。2012年纽约大战刚结束，洛基就拿着宇宙魔方逃跑了，所以在他的世界里，并不会有奥丁的审判，不会被关在地牢，没有玛勒基斯的入侵，没有弗丽嘉的死亡，更没有诸神黄昏，也不会遇上灭霸的飞船。

“所以你是说，”洛基从索尔的手中接过一杯咖啡，小心翼翼地喝了一口，然后整张脸立刻皱了起来。  
“不喜欢？地球人都很喜欢喝这个。”索尔看见洛基的反应，不由得笑了一下。  
“我知道这个饮料，但是太苦了。”  
“自然没有阿斯加德的蜜酒好。老实说，阿斯加德被毁灭之后，我最怀念的居然是父亲酒窖里的蜜酒。”  
洛基将咖啡放在一旁，继续问道：“所以你是说，在你的宇宙里，我和你回了阿斯加德？”  
“对。”  
“然后奥丁怎么对我？”  
“父亲审判了你，把你关进了地牢。”索尔在洛基的身边坐下来。他们已经很久没有像现在这样坐在一起聊天了。  
“臭老头。”洛基嘟囔了一句。  
“嘿，他也是你父亲。”索尔伸手抚上洛基的后颈，就好像之前他们做过无数次那样，“你被关了两年，但是母亲一直都照顾着你，所以也并没有受苦。”  
“那你呢？你有没有去看过我？”洛基扭过头望向索尔。  
“我去过……几次。但每次都会和你吵起来。”洛基撇撇嘴，挑起眉毛，露出一个不意外的表情。  
“那灭霸又是谁？”洛基继续问。  
“灭霸……”索尔在念到他名字的时候顿了顿，他的眼睛发亮，像是想起了什么，“你先告诉我，洛基。你现在藏着的宇宙魔方，还有没有其他人知道？”  
洛基的眼睛左右转了转，朝索尔笑着回答：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“回答我洛基！”索尔用力按住洛基的肩膀，“这很重要！”  
“你放开我！”洛基用力把索尔推开，他从沙发上站起来，不耐烦的来回在房间里踱步，“没有别人知道！虽然我之前是和齐塔瑞人勾结入侵纽约，但是现在没有人能找得到我，或许他们以为我和你已经回到了阿斯加德，不然我也不会……”  
“不会什么？”索尔抓住话柄接着往下问，“不会在宇宙里流浪这么久？一直在躲齐塔瑞人？难怪你出现的时候总是那么狼狈又憔悴，你都去了哪儿……”  
洛基猛地转过身，他指着索尔大声怒骂道：“你没有资格指责我！！”  
“这不是指责！！”索尔把手里的咖啡杯砸向地面，发出一身巨响。他站了起来，气冲冲地，双手拧成了拳头。  
“你现在想打架吗？”洛基手里再度变出了匕首。  
索尔叹了一口气，他颓然地倒在沙发上，双手撑住额头，说出的每一句话仿佛都耗尽了力气：“收起你的匕首，洛基。我不会和你打架。”

房间里一阵漫长的沉默。客厅的一面靠墙放着一个小柜子。柜子后面有一瓶威士忌。索尔从厨房取来了两个杯子，伸手把那瓶酒从柜子后掏了出来。索尔把其中一个杯子递给洛基，说：“这瓶酒还是托尼留下的。”  
“他死了？”洛基把酒杯举到嘴边，想起他在复仇者大厦里没能喝到的那一杯。  
“死了。都死了。托尼、队长、娜塔莎，还有……”  
“还有我。”洛基轻轻地开口，“告诉我，索尔，我是怎么死的。”  
深夜时分的纽约变得异常安静。尔以为自己不会再提起那段回忆，即使不得不提起也不会再次苦痛。可是他错了，从一开始，那段回忆就好像毒蛇一般，吞噬着他的脑袋，吸干他身体里的血液，如同酷刑，瓦解着他的意志。  
“……他逼你交出了宇宙魔方，你原本打算伏击他，但却被他掐住了脖子。”  
“我被他锁住、跪在地上，看见你被他掐着，两条腿不停地挣扎，不停地挣扎……却什么都做不了……”  
“你的眼睛充满了血，脸色发青、沾满了血污……最后他就这样……”  
“最后我就这样被他掐断了脖子。”洛基在一旁冷静地说道。他的脸上没有任何表情，像是在听一个事不关己的故事，仿佛故事中的主角不是他，也不是索尔，是一个无关紧要的人。  
“所以我是为了救你而死，对吗，哥哥？”洛基问道。  
“是我的错。我本应该救你的。”  
“不，我并没有怪你，索尔。”洛基再度站起来，走到窗前，说道“在你的世界里，你失去了一切。刚才你说，在经历了诸神黄昏之后，我和你的关系变好了，那么我想，那一个我，应该是愿意为你牺牲的。”  
洛基回过头望向索尔，继续说：“老实说，我还是有点感到惊讶。原来我们之间发生过这么多事情。但是这个世界的我，却什么都不知道。”  
“这已经不再重要。就像我说过，你拿了魔方，开启了另一个新的世界，”索尔也站起来走到洛基身旁，“洛基……我现在说的这句话可能会让你觉得恶心又虚伪，但是发自肺腑的，现在你活着，还活着，对我来说就是世界上最好的消息。”  
洛基听到这句话之后，立刻笑了起来。从彩虹桥掉落之后，洛基已经很久没听过自己的哥哥说这些肉麻的话，他笑得很大声，开玩笑般推开索尔，拉开两人的距离，像是从小到大习惯性的抗议：“闭嘴！索尔！”  
但有一点还是很奇怪。洛基回忆起刚才索尔所说的话，奥丁在地球上离世，阿斯加德会被苏尔特尔在烈火中毁灭，但是妈妈呢？弗丽嘉呢？如果在这个世界中的弗丽嘉还活着，那么索尔不可能不告诉自己，洛基这样认为。而索尔的闭口不谈，或许只有一个原因。

在诸神黄昏之前，说不定就在索尔说的那次玛勒基斯的入侵中，弗丽嘉可能已经死了。

“我要走了，索尔。”洛基走回茶几旁，把酒杯里剩余的威士忌一饮而尽。  
“等等，洛基。”索尔着急地拉住他的手，说：“你就不能一直待在这里么？你要去哪儿？”  
“我不能一直呆在纽约，索尔。”  
“明天下午老时间，你会回来的，对吗？”索尔表现得太过于紧张了，连手上都不自觉地用力，掐得洛基越来越疼。  
“你这样太傻了，索尔。”洛基连忙抽回自己的手，揉了揉，“如果我能回来，我一定会回来的。”  
“等等，洛基……”

洛基就像从这个世界上蒸发了一样，彻彻底底地消失了。索尔有时候会觉得，之前的那两次见面是自己的幻觉，但茶几上一直放着的玻璃杯还残留着洛基的痕迹。这是索尔唯一能说服自己的证据。

洛基离开的那段日子，索尔也不得不变得忙碌起来。他主动回到复仇者大厦里面帮忙，哪怕有时候只是在那儿无所事事地呆上一整天。刚开始，索尔还是习惯每天下午3点之后准时在房间里等待着，但时间长了，他却开始逃避，不愿意面对每一次等待的结果注定都是失望。

直到那天晚上他回到家，发现卫生间的灯亮着。脑袋里闪过无数个念头，索尔立刻冲进去一看，洛基坐在地砖上，闭眼皱眉斜靠着墙壁，身上穿着的是阿斯加德的衣服，但脏兮兮的，一些伤口露了出来，鲜血凝结成了黑色的血块。  
“洛基！”  
索尔立刻扑过去，他将洛基抱在怀里，用力晃了晃，但洛基却依然闭着眼睛。  
“洛基！！”索尔大叫起来，两只手不停地颤抖着，有些发慌。同一个场景 他已经经历过了，这让他觉得怕极了。索尔不停地祈祷，奥丁在上，别让洛基离开我，别再让洛基离开我！

就在这时，洛基突然睁开了眼睛。他吹开垂落在自己脸上的金发，朝索尔露出一个得意的表情：“又骗到你了，哥哥！”  
索然顿时被吓得一愣，他看见怀里的洛基移除了魔法，之前身上的伤口和破损的衣服都消失不见，取而代之的是毫发无损的洛基。  
“洛基！！”索尔瞬间说不出话来，他大叫了一声洛基的名字，恨不能直接把他扔在地上。  
“别这样对我，哥哥。”洛基从地上爬起来。他对着理了理自己身上的衣服，叹了一口气说：“我从阿斯加德回来，也是很辛苦的。”  
“你回阿斯加德了？”索尔紧张地问道。  
洛基点点头。在听完索尔的回忆之后，他有些担心在他的世界里，弗丽嘉还是会因为玛勒基斯的入侵而去世，所以就连忙赶回阿斯加德看了一眼。  
“你怎么回去？父亲不会放过你，连海姆达尔也不会。”  
“我知道我知道。”洛基笑了一声，“所以我没有通过彩虹桥回去，我走的是我的秘密通道。”  
洛基这么一说倒让索尔想起来了，那个通道之前他们也走过。  
“所以，”索尔犹豫了一下，问：“母亲还好吗？”  
“当然。”洛基朝他点点头，“我没有告诉她你的存在，我只是在她的寝宫里住了一段时间，然后就回来了。”  
“所以玛勒基斯……”  
“他们的确派了人入侵阿斯加德，”洛基看向索尔，表情严肃地说，“他们想要找到以太，但是以太并不在阿斯加德。”  
“所以母亲也没事？”  
“当然。”洛基的脸上再度浮现出得意的神色，“我一直陪着她。”

这个好消息让索尔彻彻底底松了一口气。他想控制不住地大笑，但很快又露出“年长的哥哥”的那种严肃的神色，开始“教育”洛基：  
“你不应该用死亡吓唬我，洛基。这件事情一点都不好玩。”  
“我觉得挺有趣的。”洛基朝他翻了一个白眼。  
“我不是再和你开玩笑！”索尔用力拉住洛基的上臂，扳过他的身体让他面对着自己。  
索尔无比认真的表情让洛基在那个瞬间也怀疑自是不是开玩笑过了头。他耸耸肩，故作轻松地说：“我知道我知道。”他飞快地看了一眼索尔，又移开视线：“以后不会了。”  
“如果你同意的话，现在请你出去，我想洗个澡。”洛基撇过头小声地嘟囔着说，“客厅里有我从奥丁酒窖里偷出来的蜜酒，还有一束从母亲花园里摘来的金玫瑰，”洛基的声音越说越小，“……就当是我送给你的礼物。”

索尔为洛基铺了床，这次他说什么都不能让自己的弟弟再睡沙发了。夜已经很晚了，洛基洗完澡之后就嚷嚷着累了要去睡觉。又过了一两个小时，索尔跪在床前，盯着再看了一会儿，确认洛基睡了，才凑上去吻了一下他的侧脸。长大以后，他们就再也没有做过这样亲密的举动，这让索尔觉得有些难为情，但好在洛基并没有察觉。

他把洛基的头发从额头上拨开，抚平，看着洛基合上的眼皮渐渐静止。他的胸中涌起一股情感，这情感猛烈到几乎让他害怕。他想起年少时他和洛基在花园里度过的无数个下午，无数个四目相对而又欲言又止的瞬间，他又想起飞船上的悲剧，那些在洛基冰冷的尸体上的血污、小小的伤口，骨头的脆弱，颈、手腕和指关节的纤细。这些让他再度感到一种前所未有的恐惧。

但所幸的是，洛基睡在自己的房间里，睡在自己面前，这鲜活的、温暖的、未曾消失的洛基，就像是一个奇迹。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天，索尔醒来以后就止不住地失望。洛基再一次消失了，索尔不知道他又将离开纽约去往何方。宇宙中那么多个星球，那么多个未知的国度，倘若他能回到阿斯加德自然是最好，那样至少有弗丽嘉能照看他。但万一不是呢？索尔不敢细想。多年以前洛基和他大闹一场之后掉下彩虹桥的一切依然历历在目。只是这一次，索尔祈祷着，别再让齐塔瑞人遇见洛基才好。  
他打电话回复仇者大厦，让里面的人查查看纽约有没有突如其来的能量聚集——就好像之前灭霸使用宝石的时候一样，如果洛基也同样使用了宇宙魔方，那么在某一个瞬间的能量爆发，或许能够给索尔线索，让他知道洛基究竟去了哪儿。  
但是——  
“很抱歉索尔，我这边没有查到任何奇怪的动静。”  
“连一点点波动也没有？”  
“一点点波动也没有。”  
好吧。再一次的，索尔弄丢了自己的弟弟。

索尔无所事事地过了几天，他的生活乏味到有时候连自己都受不了。新的阿斯加德一切都顺利，他抽空回去看了一下， 处理了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事又返回纽约。刚一打开公寓的门，就看见许多天未见的洛基躺在沙发上，手里玩着绿色的魔法解闷。  
“你太慢了。”洛基听见开门声，从沙发上支起头来看了索尔一眼，“我都等累了。”  
“你……怎么……”索尔看见洛基的出现，心在胸中猛地撞了一下。  
“很意外吗？”洛基坐起身来，慢悠悠地说，“每次回纽约都会出现在这里，你该习惯了，哥哥。”  
他走到索尔跟前，看了一眼索尔手里的东西，只有一些新买的牛奶和面包。洛基撇撇嘴，斜靠着门框嘟囔着：“我饿了，索尔。我们去酒吧，怎么样？”  
“酒吧？”索尔问。  
“对啊，不行吗？”看见索尔的表情，洛基笑了，“我还没体验过蝼蚁的酒吧呢。”

自从老朋友们一个个离开之后，索尔已经很久没去过酒吧了。他领着洛基去往哈德逊河旁边的酒吧，当时只是刚过7点，人已经很多了。索尔挤到柜台前，他的一举一动已经和一个地球人无异了，买了两大杯啤酒，又给洛基点了一个汉堡薯条套餐——而这应该是洛基还没尝过的美味。  
他一手拿着两个酒杯，另一只手端着汉堡，示意洛基跟着他往后门走。他们挤过店内拥挤的人群，从后门走到河边的露天位置，刚好那儿空出来了一张长椅，索尔朝跟在身后的洛基大喊一声：“正好！快过来！”  
洛基走过去瞥了一眼，长椅上还残留着一些别人留下的痕迹——一两根薯条、一些洒出来的番茄酱和半张皱巴巴的餐巾纸。  
“太脏了。”洛基不乐意坐下来。  
“这是唯一的地方。”索尔不以为意，他脱掉自己的牛仔外套铺在长椅上，朝洛基拍了拍示意他赶紧坐下，自己则坐在另一端。  
他们俩就在那儿并肩坐下，肩膀几乎碰在一起。即使已经过了7点，天气还是热的，河面看起来也出奇地窄。洛基就坐在索尔身旁，正解开袖口挽起袖子，他今天选择穿西装出来真是一个错误，索尔感觉到洛基的手肘碰到了自己。他把汉堡递给洛基，把其中一杯啤酒放在洛基面前的石阶上，“这是你的。”他举起自己的杯子，三四大口喝掉一大半，然后毫不客气地抹抹嘴——就好像很多年前在阿斯加德一样，“应该再来一杯，”索尔说，“可惜在这儿不流行摔杯子。”  
洛基朝他翻了一个白眼，他安静地吃完了手中的汉堡，又尝试了几根薯条，味道都还不赖，但他并不打算把这些褒奖说出来，他深知这会让自己的哥哥变得得意——谁让索尔这么喜欢这个小小星球上的一切呢。

他们就这么坐了一会儿，只是喝着啤酒。索尔望向即将落下的太阳，在黄昏中那一轮奇妙的膨胀的粉红。洛基扭过头看他，微垂眼眉看着索尔，他说：“你变得很不一样。”  
索尔的心往下一沉，没有回答。洛基接着说：“或许是你经历了之前和我说的一切，我感觉你已经不再是我认识的那个索尔。说来也奇怪，见到我的第一面，你居然没有责备我，没有要把我抓起来。”  
“我为什么要抓你？”索尔说，他举起手中的啤酒杯。  
“因为我入侵了纽约？”洛基反问道。  
“那都是过去的事情了。”索尔将杯子里剩余的啤酒一饮而尽，“后来我们一起经历了很多很多，或许你不相信，但我的确没有再埋怨你，更不会怪你。”  
“你真的不介意？”  
索尔想了想，最后说：“你忘了吗，我曾经说过在海拉要摧毁阿斯加德时候，是你开着飞船救走了我们的人民，就冲这一点……”  
洛基皱起眉头。“我指的不是这个。”他说。  
索尔知道他指的不是那个。如果说在经历了那么多事情之后岁月给他带来什么长进，恐怕就是当他回头去看，发现自己比原来更了解洛基，更了解这个陪伴了他1500多年的弟弟，心里的所求与所惧。  
于是，索尔耸起肩膀，用轻松地口吻说：“如果你问的是我心里对你的看法，洛基，”索尔看向他，“那么我可以诚实地告诉你，在我心里，你一直都没有改变。不管你之前做了什么，我依然爱你。之前的我像父亲一样，总是用阿斯加德的条条框框来要求你，总是想‘既然我可以做到，那为什么你不可以。’但后来我明白了，你的期盼，你的渴求，我了解到你所作的恶中，有一部分原因是因为我，我也同样犯了错。如果说这个世界上有谁该给你最后的理解，那么这个人只能是我。洛基，在我的心里，我永远不会看轻你，永远都会有一片无尽的柔情，只留给你。”  
“别说这些肉麻的话，我只想做我想做的事情。”洛基垂下眼睛，看似满不在乎地对索尔说的话嗤之以鼻。  
“当然，洛基。”索尔说，“经历了这么多之后，我也希望你做你自己就好。”  
“别人怎么说，我从来都不介意。奥丁要审判我，即使众神对我口诛笔伐都行……”洛基望着索尔说道，“但我真正拥有的只有你，索尔，只有你而已。”  
洛基突然意识到自己说了什么，看到一旁索尔开心的眼神，他的脸突然红了一小片。洛基于是连忙将眼光望向别处，把声音压到最低：  
“我吃饱了，我要回家了。”  
“当然。”索尔大笑着站起来，那把洛基手里未喝完的啤酒一口气喝光，然后架着洛基往回走去。

但对于相处了一千多年的索尔和洛基来说，和谐共处永远只是暂时的，时不时的争吵反而是必需品，尤其当洛基发现索尔房间里的床太小了之后。  
他仰卧在卧室的床上，修长的四肢几乎霸占了床铺的大部分面积。索尔原本打算出去睡沙发，但这个提议被洛基拒绝了。  
“反正我们小时候也一起睡过，不是么？”洛基反问道，往后背又塞了个靠枕。  
“但那是小时候。”  
“所以我才和你说，索尔，明天去买一张大一点儿的床。不然两个人完全睡不下。”  
“我没料到你会这么突然地回来。”  
洛基有点不耐烦地把头扭向一边。“所以你还是不欢迎我。”  
他感觉到索尔在看他。于是环顾左右，两人目光相接。  
“我不是这个意思。”索尔几乎条件反射地回答。他也躺了下来，洛基往一旁挪了挪，让出半边床位。  
“我很高兴你愿意回来。”索尔往洛基的方向靠了靠，“我说的都是真心话，洛基。”  
洛基翻了个身，脸压在枕头里，声音变得闷闷的，“明天去买张新的床。”  
“好的。”  
“说实话，”洛基继续埋怨道，“我不明白为什么你这么爱这个小小的星球，这里完全比不了阿斯……”话刚说一半，洛基立刻打住了。  
“比不了阿斯加德，这是自然。但在我的世界里，阿斯加德已经没有了。”

那天晚上，本来仿佛运行在各自记忆和轨道上的两颗恒星的他们之间，旧时那种亲近终于渐渐恢复了。索尔想起小时候，洛基会时不时跑到自己的房间要求一起睡觉。那时候的丝绒是柔软的，羽毛染上了阳光的味道，他们睡在一起，分享同一床被褥，金发和黑发散开，变成一个新的星座，枕头上是成千上万条星轨。  
索尔意识到，这时和那时并没有什么不同。他感觉到洛基翻身，双手抱在胸前。他想问他还记不记得过去的事情，那些一起在草坪上共享的欲言又止的瞬间，还有那些纯洁的吻，颤抖的呼吸和滚烫的脸颊。  
但索尔什么都没说出口。他看见月光从窗户进来，漏在洛基的身上，打亮了他的侧脸和高挺的鼻尖，薄薄的嘴唇被隐藏了起来。  
从这一刻起，索尔觉得自己的灵魂再度被找到了。那些沉默寡言、离群索居的日子，终究会渐渐离自己远去。他只想把洛基拥入双臂，拥入自己的翅膀之中。

洛基就这样住了下来。索尔刚开始还感到有一些不适应，毕竟自己的弟弟第一次没有着急着要走。洛基从心里轻视过地球和人类，或许现在他的心里仍然有这么一些叛逆的想法，但只要他不再像之前那样让地球人称他为王，这些小情绪在索尔看来都是可以接受的。

他带着洛基习惯地球上的生活，学习纽约人民热爱的一切，从街头的披萨店到麦迪逊广场的音乐节。而自从有了索尔的家作为落脚点，洛基更是开始大张旗鼓地在里面添置自己需要的东西，刚开始一个书架，成堆成堆的新书，然后是房间的装饰多了更多的绿色元素，最后连窗帘都换了。

索尔问过洛基愿不愿意和他一起去新的阿斯加德看看。洛基端着一杯咖啡连忙摇头：  
“我愿意在纽约留下来就已经是最大的让步了，索尔。别让我为难。”  
“为什么？”索尔在他身边坐了下来，“他们也是你的人民。”  
“不，准确的说是你的。”洛基说，“我现在对王位已经不敢兴趣了。更何况，索尔，我和你说过，我想要的从来都不是王位。”

索尔有时候外出回到家，打开门就看到会看到洛基房间里在看书，或是对着人类关于魔法的书籍研究魔法，从手里变出一只蓝色的鸟或是一条绿色的蛇，最后再嗤之以鼻。  
洛基有时候会问他奇怪的问题。  
“如果我把我的生命给你，你最终会扔掉的，对不对？”  
索尔不清楚洛基这些奇怪的想法从何而来。他只能拉住他的手，沉默着摇头。  
没有什么能让他离开他。

有一天，他们一起外出。路过街角的一家蛋糕店的时候洛基停下了脚步，他指着玻璃橱窗里面的一款奶油蛋糕问索尔：  
“上面插着的数字是干什么用的？”  
索尔也凑过去看，两个人都不约而同地弯着腰，两颗脑袋靠在一起。他对洛基解释道：“庆祝生日。几岁了就插几根蜡烛。”  
“那要是阿斯加德人也这样过生日，蜡烛怕是要插满整间屋子。”  
索尔不置可否地点点头。  
“索尔，你的生日快到了。”洛基直起身体对他说，“我记得是在八月。差不了几天。”  
“洛基，如果你想吃蛋糕，我们直接买就是了。”  
“别说话！我的好主意都被你破坏了！”洛基气得直咬牙，他推开蛋糕店的门，大步走进去：“总之我们要买一个蛋糕。”  
最后他们还是拎了一个蛋糕回家。索尔年纪的数字不适合全部都插在蛋糕上，洛基于是用魔法把屋子里“装满”了烛光，小小的，一闪一闪，像宇宙里的星星。  
他两手端着蛋糕走到索尔面前，有些兴奋地对索尔说：“快，接下来还需要有什么仪式？”  
“你该给我唱‘生日快乐歌’，弟弟。”  
洛基一愣，立刻摇起头嘟囔着说：“我不唱歌，更何况我也不会唱。”  
索尔开心地大笑起来，他走进厨房拿出两个酒杯，然后对身后的洛基说：“我那唱一句，你跟着唱一句。”  
“我不会唱的。”洛基坚持己见。  
“准备好了吗？祝你生日快乐，祝你……”  
没有听见洛基张嘴的声音。“嘿你怎么不唱……”索尔扭过身刚准备嘲笑洛基，却看见原本被捧在洛基手里的蛋糕“啪嗒”一声掉落在地板上，客厅里空无一人。

过了几分钟，电话里传来一条来自复仇者大厦的留言：  
“嘿，索尔你在家吗？听着，关于你之前提到的能量聚集的事情，我想刚才我成功地检测到了——”


	5. Chapter 5

“再试一次。”  
“索尔，我们已经试了好多次，根本查不到任何有关宇宙魔方的信号……”  
“再试一次！”  
“索尔，你冷静一点听我说，真的不行……”  
索尔将拳头砸向玻璃板面的工作台，重拳之下的钢化玻璃脆如薄纸，滋滋啦啦几声之后，台面被砸得七零八落。玻璃渣子全落在地板上，还有一些扎进了索尔筋脉暴突的手腕，伤口附近的皮肉翻了起来，血沿着手指的缝隙滴滴答答地往下流。  
索尔皱着眉垂下眼，他的脸一阵又一阵的煞白，眼睛里早就氤氲了水汽，倘若流到嘴巴里，那一定是像盐一般的苦。他张开嘴，压着疲惫而无力的声音对一旁的工作人员说：  
“最后一次，拜托你。”  
“……求你了。”  
但凡在复仇者大厦工作的人，都未曾见过雷神如此这般模样。他好像被心中的慌张和焦急蒙蔽了双眼，撕裂他的皮肤和身躯，让他仿佛在下一秒就如同雪崩般毁灭。没有人知道索尔一次又一次要求查看那天纽约市突然爆发的一次能量聚集的原因是什么，索尔信誓旦旦地说，这件事情或许和宇宙魔方有关系。但是大家都知道，在“那件事情”之后，美国队长已经把每一颗宝石物归原位。  
“看见了吗？”工作人员再一次用手指了指屏幕上方高得吓人的蓝色曲线峰值，“这个就是我在电话里和你说过的那一次能量聚集，但仅仅是3秒钟之后，这股能量就消失了了。”工作人员摘下眼镜，揉了揉自己的脑袋，“我真的没办法和你解释更多了索尔，3秒钟根本不足以让我们追踪到能量的去向。再说，你自然知道这股力量在浩瀚的宇宙中根本不值得一提……”  
“并不是不值得一提。”索尔打断了他的话，“这对我很重要。这对我很重要。”  
他没有抬头，眼睛一直盯着屏幕上的变化，内心期待着或许会有一个波动，哪怕只有那么小小的一个。  
“对不起，索尔。我不能帮你更多了。”

洛基消失了。那个因为宝石的作用而重叠的空间也变得无迹可寻。那晚之后，他像是从没有在这个世界上出现过一样，更准确地说，应该是这个世界像再次失去他一样。刚开始，索尔拒绝承认这个现实，他每天往复仇者大厦跑，试图追到那股蓝色的能量究竟去往何处，但每一次，他都是失望而归。直到联盟的工作人员已经不愿意再和他分享关于这股能量的信息，实际上，他们也获取不到任何更新的信息。

索尔又回到了之前的生活。下午三点。安静的房间。他靠在沙发上，眼睛盯着偶尔伏在墙壁上休息的虫子发呆。它们从窗户飞进来，又飞出去，舞着翅膀在索尔的耳边嗡嗡嗡地叫唤。诸神啊诸神啊，索尔对自己说，他多么希望此刻在耳边喋喋不休的是洛基。

当洛基意外出现之后，索尔天真的以为这样的重逢是永远的。但是他太傻了，连伟大的阿斯加德都有被摧毁的一天，众神之父也早已魂归瓦尔哈拉，索尔又是哪儿来的勇气能够说服自己，让自己相信，这一次，他和洛基真的能够一直在一起？

他挥舞着战斧和妙尔尼尔，飞过地球上的每一个洛基可能出现的角落，从他嘶哑的喉咙里发出悲壮、刺耳的喊叫，他呼喊着洛基的名字，但宇宙间没有一个人、一棵树、一朵云和一枝花能告诉他，洛基究竟在哪儿。

他像一个垂死的瘟疫病人，连风吹动树叶都吟着萎靡的音符，渡鸦唱着低沉的悲歌。在索尔漫长的岁月中，他从来没有像此刻一样憎恨分离。他恨分离，他和洛基原本应该是最亲近的人。他恨时间，在他刚刚重新熟悉洛基之时，又要把他带走。

直到3个月后，一张陌生的纸条塞进了索尔公寓的门缝。索尔从地板上拿起纸条，上面写着“索尔·奥丁森先生收”，是他不认识的笔迹，上面还有两个脏兮兮的手指印，像是不小心沾了枫糖浆摁上去的。索尔打开纸条，里面写到：

尊敬的雷神先生，我听说你想知道三个月前那股出现在纽约上空的能量究竟去了哪儿？如果还来得及，请你看到这条信息之后立刻前往旧金山找我，或许我们能帮你把你弟弟带回来。  
哦对了，我的名字叫凯西·斯科特。（我的父亲是蚁人，万一你实在想不起来的话）

索尔看见落款，他的心没来由地动了一下。真是一个蠢货！索尔咒骂自己，他早就该想到，既然当初他们能一起穿越过去拿到宝石，那么要找到洛基的最简单的办法，岂不就是回到2012年，趁一切还没发生的时候改变历史？

那天晚上，索尔赶到了旧金山。朗和凯西似乎早就预料到索尔的到来，父女俩一直站在门口的走廊等待着，直到一束刺眼的闪电将索尔带到面前。他们站在门廊上拥抱，朗已经很老了，但索尔依旧没人任何变化，索尔甚至能摸到朗崎岖的脊椎骨和被皮肤皱纹遮盖住的奄奄一息。

屋子里有到处乱跑的小孩，餐厅里被弄得一片狼藉。朗和凯西把索尔引到他们的地下实验室，只有在那儿才能将孩子们的尖叫隔绝在外。  
“实在抱歉，”凯西不好意思地解释说，“他们太调皮了”  
索尔点点头表示理解。他有些着急，也知道自己不该现在就表现得如此有目的性，但犹豫再三之后索尔还是忍不住问朗：“你们在信上说，能够把洛基带回来……”  
“耐心点，大个子。”朗全尽全力捶了一下索尔的胸口，“你先回答我，索尔，洛基是不是仍然拥有宇宙魔方？”  
索尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，决定说实话。  
“是的，宇宙魔方一直在他身上。我们曾经有一段时间是……你知道的，像是时空重叠的状态。在洛基的世界里，他刚从纽约那一场大战中脱身，在宇宙中到处藏匿。但不知道怎么，他就突然出现在了我家里。但我们间隔的时间，却已经是好多好多年。”  
“这也就能解释为什么在6个月前、3个月前我们分别检测到了一股相同的能量，而根据2019年斯蒂夫去归还宝石时留下的参数分析，只有那六颗宝石才能达到这样的效果。”凯西说。  
“或许你已经忘了，索尔。”朗握住了索尔的手，轻轻地拍了拍示意他放松下来，“复仇者联盟的人也已经不知道这件事了，但托尼、队长和我回到2012年时发生的意外我还历历在目，但大家穿越了那么多次时空，只有唯一一次出现了意外，那就是你的弟弟——洛基，把2012年的宇宙魔方拿走了。”  
“所以，我们有理由怀疑，洛基现在是因为宝石的作用回到了2012年，或者被卡在某一个时间节点出不来了。”凯西给索尔倒了一杯咖啡，递到他面前。  
“但是我们又要如何确认，洛基这次回到的是2012年的哪一个时间点？”索尔问。  
“根据我的研究，在宝石的能量爆炸和时空穿梭理论的作用下，洛基最有可能回到的是他纽约大战的那天，那天才是改变历史、创造新时空的关键。”  
凯西把实验室里存放的一只皮姆粒子拿出来，在索尔眼前晃了晃，“还记得这个吗？爸爸告诉我你们那时候都体验过一次回到过去的感觉。”  
“这一次我们有充足的粒子，如果再给你一次机会回到过去，回到那一天，索尔，你觉得怎么样？”  
索尔得手里握着马克杯，杯里的咖啡晃起轻微的波纹。索尔的手在颤抖。他原本已经失去了所有希望，但此刻凯西和朗却带着另一个希望来到他面前，告诉他，嘿，你仍然有机会去弥补过去的一切，去拯救你想拯救的人，去爱他，拥抱他，亲吻他，从此以后再也不分开。

无论如何，无论付出什么代价，他都要抓住这个机会。

2012年 纽约 复仇者大厦

索尔和凯西来到大厦里时，复仇者们正准备着最后的收尾工作。洛基摊坐在地上，双手举起，垂下眼睛任凭复仇者们处置。索尔看见2012年的自己粗鲁地将洛基从地板上拎起来，架着他往电梯口走，而洛基居然乖顺得一言不发。  
“你弟弟怎么看上去怪怪的？”凯西回头问索尔道。虽然她从来没见过洛基，但在他们出发前，朗把那天在复仇者大厦会发生的一切都告诉了她和索尔，甚至细致到每个人的反应。  
“我不知道。”索尔摇摇头。按朗的说法，洛基会先要求喝一杯酒，再变成队长嘲弄一番，最后才被戴上口枷走进电梯，但奇怪的是，这一切在索尔面前都没有发生。  
“是哪里出错了吗？”凯西有些担心地问。  
“不清楚。走一步算一步。快，凯西！他们要进电梯了！”  
按照计划，凯西负责对付浩克，在他即将进入电梯的时候用高压电流枪刺激他的小腿，让笨重的浩克“一不小心”摔进电梯。而索尔则拖延住2012年的索尔，让他和洛基因为浩克的“插队”错过电梯，最后再用麻醉枪把2012年的索尔放倒，顺利把洛基带走。  
但索尔和凯西明显计算错了时间，当他们刚飞过去还没开始拿出办事儿的家伙，浩克就被大伙儿拒绝在电梯门外。  
“走楼梯。走楼梯。”托尼朝浩克拜拜手。  
索尔明显有些着急，他看见洛基被簇拥着走进了电梯，那个瞬间他甚至也奋不顾身地直飞过去。  
“索尔！！小心电梯门！！”凯西在后面大叫，连忙飞过去拉住冲动的索尔。电梯门瞬间关上，浩克生气地朝电梯门砸了一大拳。

第一次尝试失败了。除了浩克之外，其他人的顺利进了电梯下了楼。  
“这回怎么办？”凯西看向索尔。下了楼之后，皮尔斯一行人就会立刻出现，根本没有多余的时间让他们把洛基隔离出来。  
“再试一次。我们返回5分钟前。”索尔说，“这一次绝对不能搞砸。”  
但就在他们准备利用皮姆粒子回到5分钟前之时，整栋复仇者大厦北笼罩在一层刺眼的蓝色的光芒之中，索尔和凯西不由得捂住眼睛。而当他们睁开眼之后，发现同一个地点，同一个大厅，刚才已经下楼的一行人重新出现在他们面前。  
“谁想要喝一杯威士忌……”  
“这个权杖应该交给谁？”  
“神盾局的人马上就会过来，交给……”

一切仿佛五分钟之前的原景重现。

“这是怎么回事？？”索尔紧张地扭过头问凯西，一脸不敢置信，“我们还没来得及用皮姆粒子，怎么会……？”  
凯西先是迷茫地摇摇头，然后突然睁大眼睛对着索尔喊起来：“我明白了！索尔！我明白了！”  
“什么？”  
“你还记不记得我们在家里的时候，我爸爸说过，洛基很有可能在宝石的作用下回到了2012年，更有可能卡在了某一个时间节点无法出来。这就是了！这就是那个卡住洛基的时间节点！”  
“什么？”  
“时间点！这就是卡住洛基的时间点！”  
“所以你的意思是，在洛基的这个时间线里，他从我的世界回来之后，就一直重复着这一段经历？”索尔的声调有些不稳。  
“没错！所以我才会问你为什么他看上去那么奇怪。因为这5分钟的场景洛基已经经历了无数次，所以他才会表现得和我爸爸描述的第一次完全不一样，他没有要求喝酒，没有变成美队，更没有和你拌嘴被戴了口枷。因为这一切对于他已经没有任何新鲜感而言，他一直在重复着自己。”  
“所以，当洛基下楼无意中得到宝石，在拿到宝石的那一瞬间，时间线又回到了他被捕的这一段，一直不停地在重复？”  
“是这样没错！”凯西差点激动地叫起来。  
索尔的心突然飞快地跳起来，他咬住嘴唇，收紧双臂握紧拳头。他扭过头看了一眼大厅里面的复仇者们，他们这一次同样也是顺利进了电梯下了楼。  
“凯西”索尔用力握住凯西的手，“如果我们推理正确，2分钟后他们会再次出现。这一次，我们一定要成功！”

果然，2分钟后，一切原样重现。  
“就现在！凯西，快！”索尔冲凯西说完这句话就立刻飞了出去。凯西先是把索尔扔在2012年的索尔头上，索尔用力扯了一把“自己”的头发，疼得2012年的索尔立刻大叫了起来。  
“嗷！！”2012年的索尔不由得立刻放开洛基的手臂，用手捂住自己的脑袋。  
“怎么了？”一旁的洛基也不由得停下脚步，站在那儿朝自己的哥哥翻了一个白眼。  
另一边，凯西飞到浩克的腿肚子旁，掏出高压电枪朝浩克用力扎了一下，大个子猛地一跳，重心不稳之后整个人就朝着电梯的方向倒去。  
“我的上帝！！”电梯里坐在小箱子上的托尼被吓得连忙推后了三步，大家都本能地往后躲，正好给浩克让出了空间，人刚一倒下去，电梯门就关上了。  
“噢该死！！”剩下的索尔大叫一声，他刚准备拉着洛基追下去，突然间后劲传来轻微的刺痛感，脑袋感到一阵恍惚，整个人“扑通”一声倒在地上。

“索尔？”一旁的洛基也被眼前的一切吓了一跳。太不对劲了，这和之前的完全不一样。就在这时，索尔和凯西换下了身上的战服，两个人从虫子大小变回了正常的身材。  
“索尔？？”洛基看到另一个索尔出现，不由得瞪大眼睛，完全不敢相信。  
“是我，洛基。”索尔往前一步拉住洛基的手臂，“我们还剩下3分钟的时间，我没办法和你解释这么多了。现在你换上量子战服，我们一起走。”  
“走哪儿？”洛基反问道，他盯着眼前的索尔好一会儿，终于意识到他是来自另一个世界的哥哥。  
“你是未来的索尔，对吗？”  
“我是！我是说好了要和你一起吃蛋糕过生日的索尔！”他从凯西的背包里掏出给洛基准备好的时空转换器，拉过他的手腕就要帮他戴上。  
“不行，我走不了。我走了这个时空就没了。”洛基连忙摇头。  
“你不走这个时空也没有任何存在的意义！”索尔用力按住洛基的肩膀，“你被卡在这里了，难道你不明白吗？你回不了过去，也到不了未来，只能一直在这里重复着。难道你想剩下的几千年都这样过吗？”  
洛基垂下眼睛，他低头看了一眼躺在地上的另一个索尔，用脚尖踢了踢他的身体，“他怎么办？”  
索尔顺着洛基的目光也看了一眼另一个自己，他坚定地摇头，看着洛基说道：“为什么你不想想你怎么办？”  
“嘿，阿斯加德人，”一旁的凯西不由得指了指自己的手表，“还有1分钟。”  
“我可以放弃这个时空中的我，但是我没有办法放弃这个时空中的你。”索尔急切地对洛基说，他的心在狂跳，双手用力抱着洛基的肩膀，似乎要把他压进自己的身体里。  
“最后30秒。”凯西催促着。  
“穿越时空要多久？”洛基皱着眉问。  
“10秒就能到。”索尔帮他戴上了转换器。  
“我要带走宇宙魔方。”  
“去他妈的宇宙魔方！”  
“去你的，索尔！”  
“3、2、1……抱紧我，洛基！”

……

历史就这样改变了。洛基静悄悄地回到纽约之后，已经没有人知道他就是多年之前发动纽约大战，促使复仇者联盟成立的那个坏人。当然，坏人这个词，在索尔面前千万并提，更不能用它来描述洛基。他们回到纽约的第一个月，索尔就换了一套大一点的公寓，“如果我接下来的3500年都要和你待在一起，至少给我一个书房，哥哥。”洛基很不高兴地抗议。

但或许是因为洛基善于欺骗人心的技巧和花样繁多的诡计，每一次他的要求总能如愿以偿。但索尔就不一样了，他无数次和洛基提议一起去墓地见见那几个老朋友，洛基总是毫不留情地拒绝。洛基能做到的最大让步，就是在墓地不远处等着索尔，等他和老朋友们谈完心再一起离开。

“你知道吗，吾友，在你们都离我而去之后，洛基居然回来了。虽然他并没有和我经历过那些，也没有见过灭霸，但他居然还能活生生地站在我面前，我觉得这就是一种奇迹。”索尔坐在墓地旁，看着远处洛基黑色的身影，自言自语道：“以前我总是认为自己的生命是无限的，怎么浪费都没有关系，但现在开始，我要认真地、节省地享用，感受其中哪怕是一点点的欢愉。因为我想尽可能地，和洛基待得久一点，再久一点。”  
“你知道吗，”索尔从草坪上站起来，拍了拍自己牛仔裤上的泥土，“这种心情，这种生活，我好想向以前的我炫耀。”

历史就这样改变了。在一片混乱之中，总有人迎来新生。

The End


End file.
